Vacation: RKgumi style!
by Phi-Dono
Summary: the RK-gumi is sick of the heat, work, chores (de gozaru yo), and bills! what do they do about? why, they go to the beach of course! my first song-fic! plz RnR! :)


**Vacation: RK-gumi style!** (Vacation By Vitamin C)  
By::: Rubi A.K.A. "Phi-Dono" 1/6/05 thurs.

i saw the lyrics to this song and decided to write my first song-fic to it! it's very sweet and kewl, so i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did writing it! btw, the song was in the first pokemon movie (i DON'T like pokemon) for those who don't know - in the lil movie, Pikachu's Vacation. it's a cute song though! also, i wanted to make the fic look like this:

Kaoru: hey Kenshin!  
Kenshin: hello Kaoru-dono!

but doesn't allow 'chat room'-like stories. ARGH!!! anyway, i liked the way it turned out nevertheless! see ya at the bottom! also, just to let you know, i have nothing against Tae... you'll soon see why i say this. enjoy, lol!

"talking"  
'thinking'  
(- occasional authoress note in the fic -)/(- actions in authoress note/mini fics -)  
**actions in the fic **  
/emphasized/

----------------------------

Kaoru: Come on, come on, come on!

Yahiko: Let's go!

Sanosuke: Come on, come on!

Ayame: Let's go!

Megumi: Come on, come on, come on!

Suzume: Let's go!

Dr. Gensei: Come on, come on!

Kenshin: Let's go!

Kaoru is struttin' down the street, past the market place in her yellow kimono and people are staring at her as she makes her way to the dojo. Where she was before that, I dunno, don't ask me...

"Vacation! Need a little sun to break up all the frustration and turn it into love!"

She walks by the Akabeko and Yahiko sees her, and decides to join in. Tossing his apron on the nearest table, he hops next to Kaoru and begins struttin' like she is.

"Ain't nobody gonna tell us what we gonna do, because today..."

They point to each other, smiles on their faces. "It's up to you!"

Sanosuke hears what sounds like the Little Missy and The Brat singing as they walk past his long house. He slides open the door and sees that it is indeed Kaoru and Yahiko, so he joins them, of course! He doesn't have to strut like them though, because he does it naturally!

"Temptation comin' up to me," he says merrily as he thinks of Megumi. "A little relaxation and I'll be great to be!"

Kaoru and Yahiko notice that Sano is now with them, so all three sing this part together:

"Come on and weeky weeky loo at the-!"

Dr. Gensei randomly pops his head out of a patients window and says...

"It's gonna start now!"

Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano don't know why he's there, so they just ignore him and start to do a little rap for some random reason I forgot.

Kaoru: Kick it back, kick it back!  
Yahiko: Kick it back to the track!  
Sano: Kick it back, kick it back!  
Yahiko: Kick it back to the max!

Kaoru smiles brightly at the people staring at them weird. "Vacation's where I wanna be!"

Sano begins to imagine all the hott women in bikini's at the beach. "Party on the beach where the fun is free!" Then again, isn't /everything/ free for Sano?

Yahiko is so glad to be taking a break from working his ass off at the Akabeko for that damned Tae - her and her ignorance of child labor laws! "We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate!"

Yahiko wraps his arms around Kaoru and Sano's waist as they continue walking, while Sano and Kaoru put their arm over the others shoulder, this resulting in a group hug kinda thing, since they sing the next part together.

"'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation!"

::: Elsewhere... )

At the dojo, Kenshin is kneeling down by a bucket doing laundry, de gozaru yo. He wipes the sweat of his brow with a sudsy wrist and looks up at the sun, which is making the day very hot, that it is! It's so hot, he begins to sing to himself...

"Vibrations...(off the sun). Need to get me some and drive out all my complications, and turn them into love," he murmurs as he thinks of Kaoru-dono.

Unknown to our lil' Rurouni-chan, the group of three have entered the dojo and Kaoru is sneaking up on him.

"Ain't nobody gonna tell us where we gonna be..." she whispers to herself as she gets closer and closer to Kenshin. "Because today..."

Suddenly, Kenshin senses Kaoru's ki and turns around only to be glomped into the tub by Kaoru-dono!

"Today it's you and me!" she squeals, hugging the life out of Kenshin, who at this point is lost in a world of 'Oro's'...

The group of four now make their way down to the beach, Kaoru dragging Kenshin who can't see because he still has swirls in his eyes.

"Vacation's what I wanna do," she explains to the red-haired bum.

Out of nowhere, a seductive voice pops up. "Party on the beach, fun for me and you..." Megumi says into Kenshin's ear, somehow finding the foursome and sneaking up behind them.

Before Kaoru shouts death threats to the laughing Kitsune woman, Yahiko interrupts and tries to remind Kaoru of their trip. "We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate!"

When Yahiko manages to get the kendo instructor calmed down, Megumi opens her mouth to make another comment in order to make her jealous. But! Sano pulls Megumi to his side of the road and says to her...

"Repeat after me, 'I need a vacation!'"

After she says the words, he gropes her so she slaps him. I don't know why Sano does the things he does! Don't look at me!

Ayame and Suzume suddenly appear beside them and start chanting:

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" indicating that they wanna go to the beach!

But after a few words from Uncle Sano about how a beach is filled with nothing but half naked people, he sent the two girls on their way, after mentally scarring them for life. Everyone shot the ex-gangster a glare, but he simply shrugged it off and replied...

"I wanna be where the fun is free! So come with me!" he said, hoping to get everyone's mind off the subject as he jogged down to the beach, which was in view.

After finally getting to the beach, Kenshin starts loosing up a bit, deciding to ignore all the possible kidnappings/deaths of his lil' RK-gumi! He is, after all, in a very wide open area that is very popular. Who knows? Jin-e could come on down to get a tan on that pasty skin of his! I know that he's dead, let's just pretend for a second that he isn't, ok?!

"Vacation's where sessha wants to be," Kenshin says as he comes out of the dressing stall wearing red swimming trunks. "De gozaru yo!"

"Party on the beach where the fun is free!" Sano hoots as he busts out of the stall wearing a white speedo and feelin' mighty free! Though he's still wearing the red bandana...

"We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate!" Yahiko agrees as he opens the stall to reveal himself wearing green swimming trunks.

"'Cause we need a break, we need a vacation!" Megumi and Kaoru scream at another dressing building (for girls), Megumi dressed in a purple bikini while Kaoru is wearing a not-too-revealing blue two piece.

"'Repeat after me, 'I need a vacation!''" they say to each other, giggling at the Rooster head's stupidity... Like you /really/ need to /convince/ Megumi to take a vacation! She'll be there faster than you can say 'Shishio-knows-the-/real/-meaning-of-a-BAD-sunburn!'

Everyone meets up again and after a quick nose bleed from the fellas, they all make their way onto the sand and toward the shore.

Kenshin begins to talk to himself again as he watches Kaoru-dono in her almost nakedness! What could that 'I'm-such-a-goody-two-shoes' Rurouni be thinking right now? Is that a nose bleed I see?!

"I need a vacation, de gozaru yo..." he says to himself, happy to be taking this vacation right now - away from the evil laundry stains of DOOOM!!!

Yahiko notices Tsubame escaped from Tae's child prison too, and she's further down the beach waving at him, wearing a yellow one piece.

"Come on and vacation!" he shouts out to her, telling her to come join them as he waves back happily.

Megumi notices Sano drooling over her and ignores him as the drool puddle gets bigger, eventually creating a sea of it's own! Just kidding about the drool puddle part, hehe! She sighs and rubs her temple as she says, "I need a vacation..." referring to him, her tone implying she hates it when he's a pervert, but the little smirk on her face hidden by her raised arm is proof that she really likes it!

"Come on Vacation!" Sano says, as a woman walks by with HUMONGAZOID breasts, referring to the girl as his 'vacation,' seeing as how he came down her only to view some half naked ladies. But this, however, causes Megumi to give him a beat down. U.U

Unaware of Kenshin's tiny nose bleed and his gaze on her, Kaoru jumps up and down (giving Ken an even /bigger/ nose bleed) and pumps her fist enthusiastically in the air as she shouts, "Let's GO!"

Megumi pulls out a beach towel from nowhere, along with some tanning lotion and sunglasses. She lays the towel down then lays on it, slathering herself in tanning lotion when she's done. All while doing this, she sings a little song...

"Vacation's where I wanna be..."

Sano hears her /sexaaay/ voice and joins in, sitting down next to her and offering to put some lotion on her back. "Party on the beach where the fun is free."

"We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate," the young doctor continues, smiling as she feels the ex-gangsters strong hands move across her back, spreading the tanning lotion.

"'Cause I need a break, I need a vacation," he says, finishing up the little jingle, rubbing Megumi's back even when there's no more lotion on!

Yahiko bought Tsubame some ice cream, and the two are eating it while sitting on a towel Tsubame brought, just below from where Sano and Megumi are sitting. They're too busy eating ice cream, and trying not to touch each other's hand when they really wanna! So while their blushing like crazy, what're Ken and Kao-chan doing...?

The young kendo instructor grabs hold of Kenshin's hand and smiles brightly at him, causing the Rurouni to smile sloppy back too. Kaoru drags Kenshin into the water until it's knee high and begins splashing him with it, which results in him splashing her back! In between her giggles, Kaoru says...

"Vacation's where I wanna be, party on the beach where the fun is free!"

Kenshin is mesmerized by her voice and sings along without caring who hears him! "We don't need a holiday, it's time to celebrate, that it is!"

Kaoru laughs with him, so happy because this is the first time she heard Kenshin singing! The rest of the day goes by without a hitch. Well, except Sano went around asking strangers for yen when he got hungry, since no one in the RK-gumi brought any with them. Then again, they wouldn't have gave him any yen anyway, because as we all know, giving money to Sano is like giving money to a vacuum: they suck up all you have and won't give it back unless you beat 'em up...

::: Owari! )

Japanese translations: in order of appearance:::

Gumi - group  
-Dono - more respectful than san; today would be used as 'Mi-lord so-and-so' (- though i don't use it like that - i'm not that egotistical... -)As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility.  
Kimono - a traditional Japanese dress  
Dojo - training hall(- i use it referring to the entire house in general -)  
Akabeko - not sure what the name means, i think it's the name of Tae's father or something. anyway, it has something to do with 'hot beef pots - akabeko resturaunt'  
De gozaru yo - i. have. no. idea. what. this. means. it's very irritating, can someone please tell me?! but all in all, i think it means 'that it is' or whatever Kenshin says after his sentences.  
Rurouni - wanderer, vagabond  
-Chan - can be used as diminutive (i.e.,: with a small child - like "Little Yahiko" or "Little Shippou"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear...")  
Ki - energy  
Glomp - NOT Japanese! it's a hug plus tackle. it's not Jap, not to my knowledge...  
Oro - huh?/wha?  
Kitsune - fox (referring to Megumi)  
Kendo - sword arts  
Nose bleed - it not a word or saying, but an action. in anime, when a guy gets a nosebleed, it means he has an erection. no one really knows why this is, but if you do, lemme know, ok? thx!  
Humongazoid - not a real word. in other words, i just made it up  
Yen - Japanese money  
Owari - the end!  
Ja ne - (- it's at the a.n. at the bottom -) see ya later/bye for now!

well, i hope everyone enjoyed that! and the good news is that it only took me about 2 hours to do! YAY! (- jumps up and down -) i'm so proud of myself! anywho, please leave a review for me, i'd greatly appreciate it! ok, until my next story, ja ne! (- waves hyperactivly -)

---

_Phi-Dono rox _


End file.
